Taboo: Kinks
by Dark Show
Summary: When a freak storm hits Konoha, Kagome seeks refuge in the bathroom. Apparently it was occupied.  When Sasuke shows up, and offers her something she can't refuse, she knows she's in trouble.  But oh, she always had a weakness for bad boys.  M for 18
1. Location 1

This was originally going to be called 'Taboo: Location' but its kinda warped inside my mind to all the..._kink__s_ and the fun Kagome and Sasuke and..._others_ can have with them. So, this _chapter_ is titled 'location'. :)

VI

"Ino...what are you trying to do?"

"Ssshh...just enjoy it..."

Kagome blinked at herself in the mirror as she paused in wiping her face of water; Konoha had been hit by a freak rain storm today, and she had been ill prepared. She had thought to seek refuge in the public girls bathroom, but apparently it had been occupied before her arrival.

"We are _going_ to get caught..."

"I know...isn't it _exciting_?"

She couldn't tell if she should be amused or not by the situation, but she _knew_ that she wasn't supposed to be _aroused_ by the dialog that echoed through the room. She knew she should leave, in fact, she had _probably_ turned to do so when she ran into a rather firm, masculine chest. She looked up with wide eyes, a blush staining her face when she realized it was none other than her recently self-proclaimed boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. He cocked his head to the side as he listened to the quiet moans, and his eyes found hers as he smirked. He pulled her body close to his as he leaned down against her ear.

"You're _wet_ from this, aren't you little bird?" he breathed against her skin, making her shiver.

The next thing she knew, the male had her inside one of the larger stalls, pressed firmly against the wall with her skirt lifted, his head between her legs. A small mewl left her as his tongue found her most intimate spot.

"Did you hear that?"

A muffled moan was the only response Shikamaru received, though he certainly responded in kind. Kagome felt more than heard Sasuke chuckle against her, and it brought a breathy sigh from her as her fingers laced through his surprisingly soft hair. Another whimper left her when his tongue delved between her lips, and he began to _suck_ gently.

She whined in disappointment when his mouth left her, and she suddenly had her legs wrapped about his waist, pressed between his body and the wall, with a rather _impressive_ bulge pressing against her core.

"Say you'll be mine, and I'll indulge your _every_ kink," Sasuke breathed against her neck, making her breath damn near stop as he freed himself from his pants and _rubbed_ against her.

"_Every_ kink?" she whispered, eyes finding his as he smirked.

"Hai, if you marry me," he murmured back, heart in his throat as he pressed the head of his dick into her gently.

"Say it," he growled when she gave a breathless moan in response.

"H-Hai," she whimpered, and gave a delighted yelp when she felt him slip more of his length into her.

Silence filled the bathroom a moment, before they froze when they heard,

"Holy shit."


	2. Feet,,,, Lol, not really

"I can't believe I did that..." Kagome whispered, horrified at herself as she sat down.

"I can't believe how hard its pouring out there..." Sasuke commented lazily as he shut the door.

_The door?_ Kagome looked around in curiosity, coming to realize that he had _not_ walked her home, not that she had expected him to. But where _were_ they?

"My home," Sasuke answered her silent question, sighing heavily in relief as he shed his shirt, letting the wet article fall to the wooden floor with a loud noise.

"...why did you _encourage me_ to do...do..._that_?" she demanded, glaring at him harshly.

"Do what?" he feigned innocence as he padded into the kitchen, barefoot.

_Barefoot_? Kagome thought, oddly excited by the prospect. Did Sasuke Uchiha even _have _toes? Had anyone ever _seen_ them? She moved to follow him, only to come up short as she saw that he had also shed his _pants_ once entering the kitchen, and was now pouring himself a glass of what she assumed was orange juice, wearing only a pair of briefs.

And _yes_ he did have toes. Oddly...she thought they were cute.

"Aren't you a bit...comfortable in my presence?" she asked demanded, pointing at his feet, as though they had wronged her in some way.

"You agreed to marry me. I figure I can _relax_ in front of my future wife," he gave a lazy shrug, before holding out the glass to her.

She stared at it suspiciously, in spite of the fact of having seen him pour it with her own eyes.

"Drink. Vitamin C will help keep you from getting sick," he glanced away with a slight blush.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she took it gently and asked, "What about you?"

"You're still wearing your wet cloths. And your hair will take longer to dry. Drink that, and we can hop in the shower," he commanded, before returning to looking into the fridge.

"...we?"


	3. Water 1

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ Kagome wondered, eyes glued stubbornly to the ceiling as she let the warm water wash over her body. Though, she admitted the warmth felt _good_ after being in the cold rain..._twice_. As she felt her muscles start to un-knot, she sighed.

"You're turn. Don't want to steal all the hot water," she murmured, squeaking quietly when Sasuke's nude form brushed by her as he stepped under the stream.

Silently, she wondered _why_ she was refusing to look at him. After all, the male had _licked_ her for the love of the gods. Guiltily, but uncontrollably curious, she let her eyes drop to his ass, and shifted where she stood, heat rushing between her legs as she watched his tight ass clench and relax as he moved under the stream. She glanced up to see that he still had his face under the spray, and returned to watching him, this time taking note of the water running down his back and ass.

_I have Konoha's most eligible male in the shower with me_, she thought, fighting the urge to giggle. Eying the muscles of his back, and the broad set of his shoulders, she couldn't help but admit that she thought she knew _why_ he was so sought after. A small shiver went through her as she watched a particular drop of water run down his spine, and she closed her eyes.

"...water?"

Her eyes snapped open to find him facing her, a excited expression on his face.

"Excuse me?" she murmured, and he gestured towards the front of his body.

Her gaze was drawn to the water as it ran in small rivulets down his pectorals, around his abdominal muscles, and down into the hair at his groin, to drip down his-no! She was not looking there! She wasn't! But even as she told herself that, she found her eyes trailing back to his impressive member, and the equipment that goes with it.

"You have a water fetish...don't you?" his voice was all too knowing as he purred to her.

She blinked as she found herself inches away from him. When had she gotten so close to him?

"You have me in a genjutsu..." her eyes narrowed at him.

"Sorry little bird, but you're acting _all_ on your own. You're body knows that I'm your mate...you're just a bit late in realizing it," Sasuke murmured, running a hand down her face gently.

"...mate?" she whispered questioningly as he leaned down towards her.

She blinked when his eyes flashed red, just for a second, then she was staring into obsidian pools once more.

"Mine," he purred, before capturing her mouth with his.


	4. Biting,,,and watching

Kagome shivered as he lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, forcing her back hard against the tiled wall as he pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh. A small sigh left her when he raised his obsidian eyes to look at her heatedly, before lowering his mouth to the very center of her, moaning quietly as he thrust his tongue into her. Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of triumph as he heard the whimpers coming from her, and snaked his hands up her body to squeeze her breasts, earning himself a small noise of pleased shock.

He continued to suck and nibble on her, licking occasionally, until the small mewls became loud enough to echo through the bathroom. When she was literally begging him to end it, he thrust his tongue into her once more, bringing her around the appendage, making him moan as he tasted her wetness. With a growl, he moved them so that he could lift her into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom quickly. She was still experiencing the smaller aftershocks of her orgasm as he laid her on the bed, and situated himself between her legs. Rubbing the underside of his dick against her lips brought her to a whole new kind of orgasm, one that had her writhing under his body like a hellcat, tearing a quiet snarl from his throat as he felt her rubbing against him eagerly.

He stilled when he felt her hands running down his abdomen, and he looked down into her green eyes, which gazed at him with ill-disguised lust. He had a moment to wonder what her plan was, before she lifted her hips, changing the angle abruptly, and he slipped deep within her body, her wetness allowing him entrance. Her back arched as she felt him in her all the way, and she moved her hips experimentally, wiggling as she thrust against him, even as her hand reached between their bodies to fondle herself.

His eyes trailed down her body to watch her hand, and he gave a quiet groan before thrusting into her sharply, bringing a small noise of pleasure from her.

"Such a naughty little bird," he purred as he lowered his body enough to suck on her neck, continuing his movements with slow, shallow thrusts.

"Ah~ I-I don't know what you me-mean," she whispered, crying out as he gave a deeper thrust, pinning her hand between their bodies, and forcing it to rub against her clit harder.

"You are touching yourself while I fuck you, little bird," he breathed, obviously a pleasing thought to him as he ground himself against her, making her cry out.

Kagome let out a small noise when he pulled back enough to allow her the freedom to move her hand as she wished, only to cry out louder when he adjusted their position so that her hips were higher, allowing himself the opportunity to thrust _deeper_. She gazed down at where their bodies were joined, and blushed fiercely as she saw his member disappearing into her, before pulling out and doing it again.

"And now you're _watching_. My my, you are such a _bad_ little girl," he purred, giving another sharp thrust that stole her breath.

"Ah, I-" a wordless noise left her when she watched him pull out until she could see the head of his member, before plunging himself back in.

"Such a naughty little girl. You want my cock don't you?" he sneered, pausing in his movements to look down at her, enjoying the frantic look in her eyes.

"Oh gods, _please_ don't stop!" she whispered, squirming in his hold.

"Tell me," he purred, licking up the side of her neck, enjoying the small noises she gave at the attention.

"Yes!" she moaned, before biting down on his shoulder, _hard_.

Sasuke gave a small snarl, before setting a hard, fast pace, giving her no time to _breath_ before her back arched off the bed as she orgasmed around his member, her muscles tightening and damned near _milking_ him as he let himself lose control within her, reaching his own completion with a loud cry. He collapsed on top of her, with a sigh, and smirked when he felt her wrap her legs about his waist. With a small, pleased murr, he nuzzled against the side of her neck, enjoying the way she began to play with his hair.

"Apparently, _you_ have a biting fetish," Kagome giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

"So _you_ are the girl Sasuke has chosen..."

Kagome froze in her bent over position, her hand barely grasping the apple she had been about to pull from the fridge. Keeping the apple, she straightened, free hand reaching for her kunai pouch. She was once more surprised when she felt a hand grab her wrist, and a strong arm wrapped about her waist securely.

"It's fine. That's just my stupid aniki," Sasuke breathed into her ear, causing her to force herself through the systematic process of relaxing her body.

"Ah...she's ANBU. My apologies miss. I was unaware," the voice that had caught her unaware spoke once more, and she finally looked at the newcomer.

She blinked at his sympathetic smile, and her back straightened quickly, eyes going cold. _He knew_. She gave him a calculated smile, which he shook his head at.

"Ex-ANBU," she corrected after an awkward pause, looking away from the male.

"Aah," she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

_I wish I was too_, he told her through the ANBU gestures, something Sasuke wouldn't have learned quite just yet. She blinked at him, before giving a small shake of her head.

"I have something like PTSD. Its just something I have to work on. You aren't at fault, Uchiha-san," Kagome murmured, before leaving the room quickly.

"Interesting..." Sasuke murmured, watching his brother's reaction.

"You knew this when you claimed her?" Itachi questioned, prompting a shrug from the younger male.

"I knew, but it doesn't matter. She's the one I want. I've already gotten something of an informal acceptance of a proposal from her," Sasuke smirked at his brother's surprised face.

"You'll need to work harder to...woo...her. She won't go down without a fight Otouto," the ANBU captain said quietly, looking at the doorway she had disappeared through.

"Aah. I know. Can I count on you for help?" Itachi raised a brow at his brother's question, before nodding subtly.

VI

"What are you doing?"

Kagome stiffened, and growled at herself quietly, harshly pulling her now dry cloths back on. Why couldn't she be like a _normal_ shinobi?

"Woman, answer me."

The female threw a glare over her shoulder at the offending male, who had an impatient look on his face as he glared at her clothing as though it offended him. She'd thought nothing of her nudity before his brother, honestly, and that sort of bugged her. She understood the conditioning she'd undergone under Danzo's _tender_ care had made her slightly..._off_, but still! She'd been so caught up in her shock of 'fuck he snuck up on me!' that she'd completely ignored the fact that she was naked. Come to think of it...so had he...and _Sasuke_! Something was _seriously_ wrong with all of them, she concluded as she pulled on her shoes.

"I'm getting dressed to go home," she replied finally, after a rather apparent twitch started at the corner of his mouth.

She thought it was kinda cute.

"Fine. But I need you to do something for me first," Sasuke murmured, thrusting a pad of paper and a pencil into her hands.

"And what would that be?" she drawled, looking at it curiously.

"Make me a list," he nodded at her hands, earning a confused blink from the woman as she sat on the corner of his bed, tying her shoes.

"A...list?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Aah. A list of kinks. It will give me a chance to prepare to fulfill my end of our bargain," Sasuke said confidently, smirking slightly at the embarrassed flush on her face.

"S-Sasuke-san, you really don't have to-I didn't-I'll still date you-really this is too much-"

"You are sounding like Hinata," he commented dryly as he crouched down beside her, elbows resting on his knees as he stared into her eye.

"Call me Sasuke, Ka-Go-Me. After all, we _are_ engaged. It would be inappropriate to address me formally," he added, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're talking to me about _propriety_ of all things?" she asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him.

She had a rather good 'oh really now' look, Sasuke mused. Almost as good as Itachi's.

"The list," he insisted, poking her still hand, which clenched the pencil for life.

"I'm not making a list, Sa-Su-Ke, so you can forget about it," she growled, tossing the items onto his bed, making her way to the door of the room.

She paused as she stepped through the doorway, and turned to face him, a pained look on her face.

"Pick me up at seven. We're going to do this _dating_ thing _right_," she declared, sighing, before walking out.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, and allowed himself to grin excitedly. His whole body tensed when he felt his brother 'appear' behind him, and his eyes narrowed as he turned around slowly, his 'uncharacteristic' smile gone.

"_Kinks_, otouto? What kind of deal do you _have_ with that kunoichi?"


End file.
